smashtasmforumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warp Pipe Wiki
Administrators Mirage2777 Shippiddge Moderators ShadowXer Volt7x WolfenFlautist0994 Moderation facts: Mirage2777 is our newest and current active administrator, and he's doing a fine job with it, too. SurrealMagnum is a former administrator and moderator (see below). He's since become a thorn in everyone's side and is striving on getting attention. Why this is, we don't know. Shippiddge is the original admin and the creator of the Smashtasm forum. ShadowXer is the newest addition to the moderation team. Former Moderators: NeonJigglypuff SurrealMagnum Evil StarShadow Mirage2777 Former Administrator: SurrealMagnum Latest activity -MeowMixKitties, The Creator: Welcome to this fail wiki! -smashbrawler331, Somewhat New Admin: 21/12/2009: aight. so meow has apparantly epic-failed in taking care of this place, so im bringing it back to life and making it my personal project in my spare time. which i do no have much of. therefore, i might not make many changes very fast, but if anyone could help me with this, i would appreciate the help. 22/12/09: dont want to post to many times in this, but thanks for all your help guys! i can already tell that this place is getting better. which reminds me, i at least need to put in youtube links for me and wolfen so that people can pm us on youtube with issues or whatever. oh and one or two more things: im especially going to need help explaining what happened when i was gone, and i will leave making wolfens page to wolfen. that seems to make sense right? oh, one last thing: do you guys think we should make an editors log page, instead of filling this one up? you know, where we can discuss the stuff thats going on here? 23/12/09: after combing the forum randomly out of boredom, i have come to a single conclusion: surreal has become a jerk. and im not the only one who thinks so, right wolfen? actually, finishing the combing, i have noticed that a lot of people hate surreal now. i kinda used to look up to him. now, i feel liek a failure for ever looking at him in a positive way. O how the mighty hath fallen! 04/01/10: alright, so after some crazy stuff happened to meh, i can finally get back to editing this place. does anyone have any ideas as for what to do? hm.... looking at zel's username here, i think it could use a small starter article or something. i'll start it and i will let zel finish it himself. - wolfenflautist, Helpful Contributor: 22/12/2009: I'll help with the editing of this wiki, too. Just PM me on the forum or YouTube if there's anything that's left out. PM smashbrawler, too if you want him to add/edit anything. -Zel Kamtari, Spelling, Grammar, and Comphrension Guy: 25/12/09: Merry Christmas! New member page templates soon, and only members with 1000+ posts can have their own pages. Also: "To lazy to do the rest, so leave it to Zel" - Werewolf I know nothing of the game! You do it! 27/12/09: Meowmix, we need some admins to delete pages, like one about a certain dutch guy. 27/12/09: New Template done! Example: Evil Someone move the picture to the Gallery, it f*cks up my computer when I try. 04/12/10: I'll start using the New Template for other existing articles. Category:Browse